7 Colour Pearl
by EviLisa2101
Summary: Ketika ketujuh namja cantik dan manis ini harus di hadapkan dengan kenyataan harus mencari 7 mutiara berbeda warna yang mengarahkan mereka pada jodoh mereka/"Melepaskanmu? Mian, tapi aku takkan pernah melakukannya lagi"/"Hiks... Hiks... Hyukkie.. Jebal.. Kembalilah."/"HYUNG! HYUKKIE DI CULIK!"/HaeHyuk and other SJ couple/REPUBLISH & Chap 2 Up!/slight!KiHyuk/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE!

"**Kami Adalah Tujuh Cahaya Berbeda Makna Yang Akan Membawa Juga Menuntun Dirimu Menuju Masa Depanmu"**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika 7 namja cantik dan manis ini di beri peringatan…  
Harus mencari 7 mutiara malaikat yang berbeda warna…  
Dan jika mereka tidak melakukannya…  
Maka mereka takkan pernah bertemu…  
Dengan 'cinta sejati' mereka…**_

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012  
**__and the Idea come from My Lovely Oppa, __**Aryadhana_**_

_Inspired from __**Beast – Mystery**__,____as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
and All Super Junior Couple's  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!KiHyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance – Mystery – Fantasy

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (later…), etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

_**{ Everlasting café}**_

"Teukie _Hyuuuung_~" _namja _berlesung pipit munyil itupun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari catatan keuangan _café_-nya di atas mejanya—saat merasakan ada yang memanggilnya. Dengan segera ia mendapati dua _namja _manis yang tengah berdiri di pintu ruangannya yang bertuliskan 'Manager room'.

"Kami pulang, _ne_?" dan ia hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum ramah menanggapi ijin dari salah satu mulut _namja_ manis itu, yang memiliki rambut _platinum_ blonde. Dan _namja _imut yang memiliki gigi seperti kelinci di sana itu hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pamit.

_Namja _yang masih duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya itu hanya melirik sebentar pintu yang sudah di tutup oleh kedua _namja _manis itu. Dia kembali berkutat dengan uang laporang keuangan karyawan _café_-nya.

WUSSHHH~

"Eh?" ia sedikit heran saat tiba-tiba ada angin sekilas yang langsung datang dan menjatuhkan seluruh berkas tentang data gaji karyawannya itu.

"Darimana asalnya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia pun akhirnya jalan ke depan mejanya—tempat berkas keuangannya yang jatuh. Dengan sigap di kumpulkannya kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu sembari berjongkok dan membelakangi pintu—yang entah sejak kapan kembali terbuka.

TAP!

TAP!

'_Nugu?' _batinnya saat merasakan langkah kaki yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia menaruh kembali berkas-berkasnya yang berupa lembaran kertas itu di atas meja kerjanya. Merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, ia segera merapikan dengan cepat kertas-kertas itu ke dalam map kembali

"_Nuguya_?" tanyanya tanpa berbalik. Dan yang di dapatinya hanya suara langkah kaki yang masih bergerak mendekatinya. Dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya saat mendapati seseorang berjubah putih dengan garis-garis merah darah dan juga memakai topeng putih hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Dan _namja—_diindikasikan dari celanananya itu hanya diam tak bergeming di hadapan _namja _cantik itu.

"_Red Pearl…" _gumam _namja _misterius itu. Dan _namja _cantik itu hanya diam ketika _namja _berjubah itu menyerahkannya sebuah amplop berwarna merah darah.

"Temukan potongan kata-kata yang lainnya pada 'petunjuk' yang sama!"

WUUSSHH!

Dan _namja _cantik itu langsung jatuh begitu saja, begitu mendapati _namja _berjubah yang badannya sedikit tambun itu langsung menghilang dari hadapannya. Dengan gemetaran di bukanya amplop yang sudah sedikit basah karena bercampur dengan keringat dinginnya yang keluar dari tangannya, dan mendapati kertas putih yang terlipat di dalamnya

Matanya bergerak pelan—membaca sederet demi sederet kata-kata yang tertulis dalam kertas putih itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menyerngit heran begitu mendapati 'kenyataan' di dalam kertas itu.

**.**

**To: Park Jungsoo**

**Temukan 'mutiara' yang lama hilang dan temukan potongan kata-kata yang akan kau ketahui sebagai 'takdir'-mu nanti! **_**Kami 'sekumpulan' yang jauh untuk di pandang mata dari tempat 'kalian' berdiri**_

"**Kami Adalah…"**

**(Red Pearl)**

**.**

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_**{ Petals Fashion Academy}**_

"Yak! Berlenggok lebih 90 derajat!" seorang _namja _dengan wajah secantik _yeoja_ itu asyik memperhatikan langkah-langkah para model yang sedang di ajarinya. Sekali-kali kipas dijari lentiknya ia kibaskan ke wajahnya hingga membuat beberapa helai poninya terbang dan menampilkan kesan anggun di wajahnya yang memang terlalu cantik itu.

_**17:35 pm**_

Dia melirik jam tangan yang terpasang indah di pergelangan tangannya. Dia menepuk tiga kali tangannya—menandakan bahwa latihan telah selesai.

Tap!

Tap!

Langkah _high-heels_ dari kaki jenjang para modelnya yang cantik itu segera turun menuruni panggung latihan. Dengan semangat mereka—_yeoja-yeoja_ itu berlari pelan keluar _academy _setelah membungkuk pamit kepada _namja _cantik itu. _Namja _itupun membenahi tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Di masukkannya peralatan _make-up_nya dan juga beberapa alat kebutuhan lainnya yang ia bawa tadi ke dalam tas. Dengan semangat di jinjingnya tasnya itu menuju pintu keluar akademi. Tapi baru dia akan membuka pintunya—

WUSH!

—sebuah bayangan langsung melintas di belakangannya dan juga membuat tubuhnya menegang. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana hanya sebuah ruangan kosong yang setengah gelap karena hari sudah menjelang sore, dan lampu juga tidak di nyalakan—hanya ketika masih ada cahaya dari luar dan akan dinyalakan pada malam saja.

ZING!

Ia sedikit menyerngit kaget begitu merasakan silau matahari sore mengenai sesuatu yang berasal dari atas panggung latihan. Dengan segera di taruhnya tasnya di depan pintu dan ia berjalan mendekati panggung.

"Eh, amplop putih siapa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dia pun membungkukkan badannya—untuk mengambil amplop yang tergeletak di lantai panggung itu, dan kemudian kembali bangun begitu benda itu sudah ada di tangannya.

"_Temukan potongan kata-kata yang lainnya pada 'petunjuk' yang sama!"_

Dia mendengar sebuah bisikan yang tepat di telinganya. Dia tak ingin parno lebih dahulu mengira itu setan karena memang tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Matanya kembali beralih pada amplop itu dan dengan pelan di bukanya amplop putih itu dan mendapati kertas berwarna putih juga di dalamnya. Dan dengan pelan di susurinya setiap kata demi kata di dalam surat itu dan juga membuatnya sedikit bingung dengan arti kata dalam setiap surat itu.

**.**

**To: Kim Heechul**

**Temukan 'mutiara' yang lama hilang dan temukan potongan kata-kata yang akan kau ketahui sebagai 'takdir'-mu nanti! **_**Kami 'sekumpulan' yang jauh untuk di pandang mata dari tempat 'kalian' berdiri**_

"…**Tujuh Cahaya Berbeda Makna…"**

**(White Pearl)**

**.**

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_**{ Seoul Delicious Restaurant}**_

ZRING!

ZRING!

"Wahh~" terlihat seorang _namja _berwajah tampan tengah memandangi _namja _berbadan mungil di depannya yang tengah menumis masakan dengan sangat telaten dan juga handal.

"Wookie _hyung_, kau hebat sekali." ujar _namja _itu dan membuat _namja _mungil yang kini tengah memasukkan pesanan pelanggan ke dalam piring saji itu hanya tersenyum—antara bangga dan juga malu.

"_Gomawo, _Minho-_ah_. Sudah kau antarkan saja pesanan pelanggan sana!" perintah _namja _itu sembari menyerahkan piring saji yang sudah siap dengan sepiring _steak _beserta sayurannya kepada _namja _tampan bernama Minho tadi.

"Siap, bos!" ujar Minho sambil memberi tanda hormat pada _namja _mungil tadi. Dan ia pun langsung pergi dari dapur para _chef_ sambil membawa pesanan pelanggan terakhir tadi. Sementara _namja _mungil itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah salah satu _waiters_ di tempatnya bekerja itu.

WUSSH!

'Hiii~" dia sedikit merinding saat merasakan sebuah angin di belakangnya yang mengganggu pekerjaannya—membersihkan piring.

POK!

"Eh?" dahinya menyerngit heran ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang—ringan mungkin?—jatuh di belakangnya. Setelah menaruh wajan penggorengan yang dipakainya di rak piring, Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya ke belakangnya.

"Apa yang jatuh?" dia pun segera memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dapurnya terlihat sepi-sepi saja, tidak ada orang lain di dapur selain dirinya—karena sudah mau tutup, semuanya sudah pulang.

SREK!

"Ah!" ia sedikit tersentak saat tumit sepatunya bergesakkan dengan sesuatu. Dan ia pun membungkukkan badannya mengambil 'benda' yang ada di bawah sepatunya itu.

"Punya siapa?" ia merasa tak enak untuk membuka benda yang ternyata adalah amplop berwarna hijau itu.

"_Temukan potongan kata-kata yang lainnya pada 'petunjuk' yang sama!"_

Tubuhnya kembali merinding mendengar suara yang menggema di telinganya. _'temukan apa? Apa di dalam sini?'_ batinnya. Ia pun akhirnya membuka amplop hijau itu dan juga membaca deretan kata-kata yang ada di dalam kertas putih yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

**.**

**To: Kim Ryeowook**

**Temukan 'mutiara' yang lama hilang dan temukan potongan kata-kata yang akan kau ketahui sebagai 'takdir'-mu nanti! **_**Kami 'sekumpulan' yang jauh untuk di pandang mata dari tempat 'kalian' berdiri**_

"…**Yang Akan…"**

**(Green Pearl)**

**.**

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_**{ ELF Senior High School}**_

"Meneliti sesuatu yang baru, Bummie-_ah_?" _namja _manis berwajah _stoic_ yang tengah sibuk dengan tabung kimianya itupun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang _namja _jangkung berdiri di hadapannya—bersebrangan dengan meja praktek ilmiahnya.

_Namja _manis itupun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan teman satu kelompok ilmiahnya itu dan malah merapikan semua alat-alat prakteknya dan segera keluar dari ruangan Laboratorium sekolahnya itu. _Namja _jangkung itupun hanya cemberut—karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab dan segera berjalan mengukuti _namja_ berkulit seputih salju itu ke gerbang sekolah.

"Yah, Bummie_-ah_! Kalau orang tanya, dijawab dong!" ujar _namja _jangkung itu sedikit kesal. _Namja _manis itu pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap _namja _jangkung itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Mian,_ Changmin-_ah_, aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk bicara" ujarnya datar—namun terdengar ramah. Dan _namja _jangkung yang di panggil Changmin—atau bernama lengkap Jung Changmin itupun hanya mengangguk maklum. Ia tahu, teman sekelasnya itu memang terkadang sangat pendiam dan jarang berbicara.

TIN!

TIN!

Mereka berdua pun menoleh ke arah gerbang. Di depan sana sudah terparkir sebuah mobil _Bugati Peron_ yang mewah. Melihatnya pun mata Changmin langsung berbinar-binar. Dia menoleh ke arah _namja _cantik itu dan menepuk bahunya sebentar—mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya.

"Aku sudah di jemput, aku duluan yah? _Bye_~" dan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum tipis—lagi—melihat temannya itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Tak lupa Changmin membuka kaca penumpang belakang untuk melambai pamit yang di balas dengan lambaian juga oleh _namja _manis itu.

BRUUMMM!

Dan _namja _cantik itu hanya bisa berjalan ke sebuah gang kecil—jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Dan jalanan juga terbilang—sangat—sepi mengingat ini sudah hampir gelap menjelang malam. _Namja _cantik itu sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu karena memang itu sudah jalanan yang selalu di lewatinya semenjak dia pertama kali masuk _junior high school_ hingga sekarang.

WUUSSSSSHH!

Tap!

Langkah _namja _cantik itu pun terhenti ketika merasa ada angin secepat kilat yang lewat di belakangnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Kacamata baca yang tersemat di hidungnya pun di lepasnya untuk mempermudahnya melihat jarak jauh.

POK!

Dia langsung menoleh ke arah bawah—ke arah sepatunya begitu mendapati benda yang sangat ringan jatuh ke arahnya.

"Eh?" alisnya tertaut setelah mengambil sepucuk amplop berwarna ungu yang berukuran _medium_ itu. Dengan segera ia membaca surat yang ada di dalam amplop itu dengan seksama. Sesekali alisnya tertaut mengartikan bacaan itu, walaupun IQ-nya diatas rata-rata, ia tetap kurang mengerti dan tetap membaca surat itu sampai habis.

**.**

**To: Kim Kibum**

**Temukan 'mutiara' yang lama hilang dan temukan potongan kata-kata yang akan kau ketahui sebagai 'takdir'-mu nanti! **_**Kami 'sekumpulan' yang jauh untuk di pandang mata dari tempat 'kalian' berdiri**_

"…**Membawa Juga…"**

**(Purple Pearl)**

**.**

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_**{ Street}**_

Terlihat seorang _namja _manis yang tengah berjalan sendiri di sebuah jalan sepi yang berada tepat di samping komplek rumah sederhananya yang di tinggalinya dengan _namdongsaeng_-nya itu.

Kalian bertanya mengapa ia hanya sendiri? Yah, adiknya tadi pergi ke supermarket 24 jam yang terletak 4 blok dari komplek mereka. Ia sendiri tak bisa ikut karena tadi tiba-tiba saja merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Sehingga ia –harus-pulang duluan. Sebenarnya, dia ingin menemani adiknya yang berambut platinum blonde itu untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur mereka, tapi begitu adiknya menyuruhnya pulang—dengan ancaman kabur dari rumah—maka ia menurutinya saja dan pulang terlebih dahulu. Kekonyolan memang, tapi begitulah sifat adiknya yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

WUUSHHH!

Dia segera membalikkan badannya begitu merasakan ada pergerakan cepat di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan segera ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang—takut-takut kalau itu orang yang ingin berbuat jahat. Ia pun memangdang sekelilingnya dengan waspada, takut-takut kalau ada serangan tiba-tiba jadi ia bisa langsung mengeluarkan jurus _martial arts-_nya itu.

Lama ia menunggu—dan merasa kepalanya semakin pusing, ia pun membalikkan badannya kembali menuju rumahnya.

SREET!

Dia pun menoleh ke bawah saat merasa ada yang di injaknya. Dengan pelan di ambilnya amplop berwarna _pink _yang sedikit lusuh itu dan membukanya. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya sedikit senang—karena melihat warna amplop yang merupakan warna kegemarannya itu—mendadak berubah menjadi raut wajah bingung saat membaca seluruh isi surat itu.

**.**

**To: Lee Sungmin**

**Temukan 'mutiara' yang lama hilang dan temukan potongan kata-kata yang akan kau ketahui sebagai 'takdir'-mu nanti! **_**Kami 'sekumpulan' yang jauh untuk di pandang mata dari tempat 'kalian' berdiri**_

"…**Menuntun Dirimu…"**

**(Pink Pearl)**

**.**

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_**{ Shappire Blue Library}**_

"_Gege_, aku pinjam ini!" ujar seorang _namja _cantik berambut panjang sebahu yang di ikat kebelakang kepada penjaga perpustakaan yang berpipi layaknya kue _mochi _jepang itu.

"Tentang _dance _lagi, _eoh, _Taemin?" tanya _namja _dengan pipi c_hubby_-nya pada _namja _cantik bernama Taemin di hadapannya. Taemin hanya mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum menampilkan senyum manisnya. _Namja chubby_ itu pun hanya tersenyum imut—menampilkan pipi tembemnya—dan juga segera memberi kartu perpustakaan pada Taemin yang sudah di catatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Seperti biasa, hanya dua minggu, _ne_?" dan Taemin hanya bisa mengangguk lalu memasukkan kartu juga dua buku tentang _dance_ yang tadi di pinjamnya ke dalam tasnya. Dia segera menoleh ke arah _namja chubby _itu dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"_Gomawo, _Mochi-_ge_" dan Taemin langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan sambil tertawa kencang—sengaja menggoda penjaga perpustakaan yang imut itu.

"Aish! Emangnya aku makanan? Pake di panggil Mochi!" eluhnya sambil menyubit-nyubit pipi tembemnya sendiri. Ia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan segera menoleh pada jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding samping pintu itu.

"Jam setengah 6 sore, sebaiknya aku segera siap-siap" gumamnya sembari berdiri dari kursi di meja kerjanya. Jam seperti ini perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja sudah akan tutup dan hanya dia sendirilah pekerjanya, sehingga ia harus terlebih dahulu keadaan perpustakaannya. Setelah memastikan semuanya rapi ia pun segera mengeluarkan kunci pintu perpustakaan itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu itu—bersiap untuk menguncinya.

WUSSHHH!

BRUUK!

"Eh?" ia pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu beberapa buku tebal ensiklopedia jatuh dari raknya. Dengan segera dia pergi menuju rak itu—meninggalkan kuncinya yang masih tergantung di depan pintu—untuk merapikannya.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh sendiri?" gumamnya. Setelah buku itu rapi ia pun langsung menyusunnya ke dalam raknya kembali.

POK!

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah dan juga segera mengambil amplop berwarna hitam yang tadi jatuh di antara sela-sela buku.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya sembari bergumam setelah membaca habis seluruh isi suratnya. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya—bingung—karena tak bisa mengerti. Ia pun mengantungi surat itu dan segera mengunci perpustakaannya.

**.**

**To: Henry Lau**

**Temukan 'mutiara' yang lama hilang dan temukan potongan kata-kata yang akan kau ketahui sebagai 'takdir'-mu nanti! **_**Kami 'sekumpulan' yang jauh untuk di pandang mata dari tempat 'kalian' berdiri**_

"…**Menuju…"**

**(Black Pearl)**

**.**

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_**{ Same street}**_

TIT!

Suara alat pendeteksi harga itu pun berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya begitu belanjaan dari pelanggan terakhir mereka itupun selesai.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja disini, semoga pelayanannya memuaskan dan anda kembali berbelanja di sini" dan _namja _manis itu pun hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk pada _yeoja _kasir ber-_tag name _Sunny di hadapannya. Dia segera mengambil belanjaannya dan juga nota belanjaanya lalu keluar dari supermarket itu.

.

Seorang _namja _manis tengah berjalan sendiri sembari membawa dua kantung plastik besar berisi belanjaan banyak yang tadi di belinya di supermarket 24 jam. Langkahnya terbilang tergesa-gesa karena perasaanya yang sedikit khawatir—pada _hyung_-nya yang mungkin sudah sampai di rumah mereka.

Mata bulat lucunya sekali-kali melirik ke arah dua kantung plastik belanjaannya, takut-takut beberapa belanjaanya jatuh karena kantungnya yang terbilang penuh.

WUUSHHH!

Dia menghentikan langkahnya begitu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya dan tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat melewatinya. Dan _namja _itupun langsung menoleh saat merasakan sesuatu yang jatuh di atas _hoodie_-nya yang menggantung di bahunya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil mengambil benda yang merupakan sebuah amplop berwarna oranye terang itu. Dia menurunkan belanjaannya dan membuka surat itu.

"Untuk apa mencari mutiara?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dia pun kembali membacanya sampai habis lalu segera menaruhnya ke salah satu plastik belanjaannya. Dia pun kembali menenteng kedua kantung plastik itu dan segera berjalan dengan cepat, takut keadaan _hyung_-nya itu kenapa-napa sementara dirinya tak ada di sana.

**.**

**To: Lee Hyukjae**

**Temukan 'mutiara' yang lama hilang dan temukan potongan kata-kata yang akan kau ketahui sebagai 'takdir'-mu nanti! **_**Kami 'sekumpulan' yang jauh untuk di pandang mata dari tempat 'kalian' berdiri**_

"…**Masa Depanmu"**

**(Orange Pearl)**

**.**

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_**{In Other Place…}**_

"Bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya seorang _namja _berambut ikal yang masih duduk sambil memegang sebuah alat _detector_ pelacak keberadaan. Dan _namja _tambun yang di panggilnya _hyung_ itu hanya tersenyum licik sembari duduk di samping seorang _namja _berbadan atletis yang tengah memegang sebuah al-kitab dan tersenyum lembut memeperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya padanya.

"Lancar!" ujarnya santai. _Namja _ikal itupun menyeringai. Seorang _namja _lainnya yang wajahnya layak pangeran yang tengah bermain dengan ikan badutnya di _aquarium_ itu juga ikut menyeringai. Tak ada bedanya dengan seorang _namja _berkepala besar yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kura-kura kecil di tangannya.

Hanya _namja _dengan rambut merah yang tengah membaca sebuah buku fiksi terkemuka Seoul itu yang biasa saja. Ia melirik seluruh 'sahabatnya' dengan tenang dan kembali membaca buku yang sempat di tutupnya itu.

'_bersiaplah kalian para Uke, kalian takkan pernah lolos dari jerat kami'_ batin mereka semua sambil tersenyum licik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review? :D

**Warm Hugs, **

**_Reepetra2101**


	2. Chapter 2: chap1: Who the Trouble Maker?

"**Kami Adalah Tujuh Cahaya Berbeda Makna Yang Akan Membawa Juga Menuntun Dirimu Menuju Masa Depanmu"**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika 7 namja cantik dan manis ini di beri peringatan…  
Harus mencari 7 mutiara malaikat yang berbeda warna…  
Dan jika mereka tidak melakukannya…  
Maka mereka takkan pernah bertemu…  
Dengan 'cinta sejati' mereka…**_

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012  
**__and the Idea come from My Lovely Oppa __**Aryadhana_**_

_Inspired from __**Beast – Mystery & Troublemaker – Trouble Maker**__,____as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
and All Super Junior Couple's  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!KiHyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance – Mystery – Fantasy

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (later…), etc can find by URself!

If u **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

PS: _Italic_ is a Flashback!

"_Hyung_?" panggil seorang _namja _manis begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia mencari sosok seorang _namja _manis lainnya yang sangat di khawatirkannya sedari tadi ia berjalan pulang dari supermarket. Dia menaruh dua kantung plastik belanjaanya dan segera melepas sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu yanga ada di belakang pintu. Dia kembali mengambil belanjaannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dia tertidur, _eoh_?" tanyanya begitu mendapati _hyung-_nya yang berbaring di sofa membelakanginya. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapurnya, lalu menaruh belanjaanya di dalam kulkas. Setelah itu ia berjalan dan mendekati _hyung-_nya itu lalu mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"_Hyung~ _kau sudah makan?" tanyanya pelan. Dia pun melihat Sungmin hanya menggeliat dan kemudian tidur kembali. Dia berpikir hal apa yang akan membuat mahluk imut satu ini bangun. Dengan seringaian—yang entah di curinya dari mana—ia pun segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin, dan membisikkan sesuatu yang ia yakin akan membuat Sungmin segera bangun.

"_Hyung_, aku 'menginap' dengan Kibummie _hyung_, _ne_?" bisiknya. Dan detik berikutnya Sungmin langsung membuka matanya lebar dan—

"YAK! LEE HYUKJAE! KAU JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! AKU SATE _NAMACHINGU-_MU NANTI JADI MAKAN MALAM KITA!"

Hyukjae_—namja_ manis itu hanya terkikik geli dan lari ke dapur—menghindari _hyung_-nya yang hendak mengejarnya. Pasti _hyung_-nya itu sangat marah karena Ia telah membangunkan tidurnya.

"Ampun _hyung_! aku 'kan masih _virgin_(?)! belum di sentuh sama Kibum _hyung_ kok!"

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_Sementara itu di tempat lain…_

"HUATCHIM!" seorang _namja _manis dengan kulit seputih salju itu pun segera menghusap hidungnya—dengan tangan yang tidak memegang PSP-nya. Dia lalu segera melirik _Blackberry Bold_-nya yang terdapat w_allpaper_ manis _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Pasti Hyukkie _chagi _dan juga Minnie _hyung_ membicarakanku lagi!" tebaknya. Ia kemudian mem-_pause_ _game_ di PSP-nya kemudian beranjak bangun dari kasurnya dan duduk di samping ranjangnya. Dengan cepat di ambilnya _handphone_-nya itu dan segera mengirim satu pesan yang sangat manis untuk _namjachingu_-nya itu. Dia pun kembali tidur sembari meng-_off_-kan PSP-nya. Setelah PSP-nya ditaruhnya di atas meja nakas—di samping _Blackberry_-nya, ia pun menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan mematikan lampu bacanya yang tertempel di dinding di atas tempat tidurnya.

Matanya belum ingin tertidur karena masih ada seseorang di dalam pikirannya. Ia pun tersenyum dan segera menutup matanya untuk tertidur—setelah menggumamkan satu kalimat pengantar tidur yang selalu menemani mimpi indahnya.

"_Good Night, _Kim Hyukjae."

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

BRAK!

"Hosh.. Hoshh.." Hyukjae segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah lari dari arah dapur ke kamarnya. Dengan langkah yang sangat kelelahan ia segera berjalan mendekati kasurnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

"Hihi~" sesekali ia terkikik geli bila mengingat wajah marah _hyung_-nya yang sangat lucu itu. tangannya sesekali memperagakan bagaimana cara _hyung_-nya tadi hendak memukulnya dengan spatula.

'_mengerjai Minnie hyung memang mengasyikan! Hihi~_' batinnya sembari tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan sederetan gigi rapi dan juga gusi merahnya.

_*Oppa Oppa~_

_Tokyo, London, New York, Paris.. Oppa, Oppa~_

_I'm So Cool, I'm So Cool.. Party Like superstar~*_

Hyukjae langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kantung jaketnya begitu mendengar dering sms dari sana. Segera ia berjalan dan mengambil _flip_ _handphone_-nya yang terdapat dalam kantung jaketnya itu. Kembali ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membuka _flip_-nya sekedar memastikan sms dari siapa.

"Kibummie?" gumamnya—membaca nama pengirim pesan itu. Seketika senyumnya melebar dan ia meng-klik _open_ pada bagan sebelah kiri bagian layar itu.

.

**From: Kibummie Hyung**

**Subject: Good Night**

**Selamat tidur, chagi. Jangan lupa beistirahatlah yang teratur dan juga jangan lupa mimpikan aku :) jaljayo Kim Hyukjae chagi~ :***

**.**

"Ish! Aku ini Lee Hyukjae! Bukan Kim Hyukjae!" ujar Hyukjae dengan bibir yang ter-_pout _imut dan juga tak lupa rona merah samar yang terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Ish! Gara-gara kau Kim Kibum! Aku jadi _blushing_ kan!" ujarnya lagi sembari memegang kedua pipinya yang panas setelah membaca kembali kata keramat—Kim Hyukjae—dalam pesan maupun _dating_-nya dengan Kibum dan selalu di ucapkan oleh _namja_ tampan—menurutnya—itu.

Hyukjae pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas dadanya. Dengan pelan dia menutup matanya dan masuk ke dalam mimpinya yang berisi kenangan pertama kalinya—3 bulan lalu—ia dan Kibum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_**{ ELF Senior High School}**_

_Terlihat seorang namja manis atau yang akrab kita sapa Hyukjae asyik berbincang dengan sahabatnya dan sesekali tawa dan senyum mengiri bibir manisnya yang menampakkan sebuah 'gummy smile' itu. Tak di sadarinya sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dan namja manis itu hanya merasakan sebuah getaran halus didadanya sama seperti yang di rasakan namja yang mengintainya itu._

"_Apa yang aku rasakan ini?"gumamnya pelan—walau masih bisa di dengar sahabatnya—sambil memegang dada kirinya yang sedikit berdetak pelan. Sahabatnya yang memiliki wajah yang imut bernama Henry itu hanya memandang heran wajah manisnya yang memiliki rahang tegas itu._

"_En He-ge?" panggilnya sembari membuyarkan lamunan namja manis itu—yang nampaknya berhasil—dan namja manis itu langsung tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali perbincangan mereka._

_Tak disadarinya—lagi—namja berkulit seputih salju itu telah berjalan menjauh dari kelas Hyukjae sembari menampakkan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat mempesona—hingga membuat beberapa yeojya yang lewat di dekatnya jadi 'hanyut' dalam senyum tipisnya._

"_Aku akan segera mendapatkanmu, Lee Hyukjae!" gumamnya sembari menghampiri seorang namja manis yang tengah membawa 3 kotak minuman berbagai rasa. Namja itu langsung mendekati namja munyil yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook itu. _

"_Ryeowook-ssi?" panggilnya. Ryeowook langsung menoleh dan ikut berjalan mendekatinya. Ryeowook tersenyum ramah menyapa sunbae-nya yang merupakan teman sekelas Sungmin—sahabatnya sekaligus kakak kandung dari sahabatnya yang lainnya—Hyukjae._

"_Waeyo, Sunbae?" tanyanya. Namja putih itu hanya tersenyum tipis—membuat Ryeowook sedikit salah tingkah—dan segera merogoh kantung celananya, seperti mengambil sesuatu._

"_Bisakah kau berikan ini pada Lee Hyukjae?" tanya namja itu—terdengar seperti perintah—pada Ryeowook dan menyerahkan secarik surat pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menerimanya kemudian membiarkannya sunbae-nya itu pergi menuju atap sekolah._

_Dengan langkah riang, Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelasnya—10-B—yang juga di tempati oleh dua sahabatnya yang lain. Dengan segera ia masuk dan mendapati Hyukjae dan Henry tengah duduk di pojok belakang. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka dan duduk di depan mereka._

"_Satu kotak susu strawberry untuk Hyukkie, satu kotak jus apel untuk Mochi, dan satu kotak jus jeruk untukku." ujar Ryeowook sambil membagikan satu demi satu minuman yang di belinya di kantin pada temannya itu. Seketika dia dan Hyukjae terkikik geli begitu mendapati wajah cemberut Henry di hadapannya._

"_Yak, Li Xu-ge! Kenapa kau panggil aku dengan sebutan Mochi, sementara En He-ge kau panggil biasa saja?" tanya Henry kesal. Dia pun memajukan bibir merahnya dengan imutnya membuat tawa tak tertahankan kembali mengalun dari bibir Hyukjae dan juga Ryeowook._

"_Hehe~ Mian, Henry-ah! Aku 'kan gemas dengan pipimu ini yang kaya kue Mochi!" ujar Ryeowook sambil mencubit kedua pipi tembem Henry dan segera meminum minumannya yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin lagi karena dibiarkan begitu saja._

"_Ah!" Hyukjae dan Henry langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Ryeowook begitu namja itu berteriak._

"_Ini untukmu!" ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang di keluarkan dari kantung seragamnya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti memandang surat itu—walau akhirnya diambilnya—dan membuka isinya._

_Ryeowook yang sadar bahwa Hyukjae tengah butuh sedikit 'privacy' sekarang pun akhirnya menarik tangan Henry keluar kelas—membuat namja chubby itu sedikit tersedak minumanya._

"_Yak! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae setengah berteriak pada Ryeowook dan juga Henry. Ryeowook hanya nyengir dan berhenti di depan pintu—masih tetap menggenggam tangan Henry._

"_Kau akan tau nanti! Kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk tahu siapa 'stalker'-mu selama ini!" ujar Ryeowook dan akhirnya ia dan Henry pun hilang di balik pintu kelas—meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri di kelas—karena memang semua penghuninya tengah sibuk sendiri dalam waktu istirahat ini._

'_Apa ini?' batinnya sembari membuka surat itu._

_**.**_

_**From: your stalker**_

_**Datang ke atap sekolah sekarang juga. Ada yang ingin aku 'katakan' padamu**_

_**.**_

"_Eh?" ia pun akhirnya mengendikkan bahu dan tetap berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Dengan langkah ragu ia berjalan meniti sedikit demi sedikit tangga di hadapannya menuju pintu yang menghubungkan tangga menuju atap dengan atapnya langsung._

_KRIIET~_

_Bunyi engsel pintu atap yang hampir berkarat itu pun menyapa telinganya ketika ia membukanya. Ia pun segera menutup pintu, dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya. Matanya menangkap satu sosok namja yang tengah berdiri di sudut kanan atap—membelakanginya. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu iapun segera berjalan mendekati namja yang—sepertinya—masih asyik memandang pemandangan para siswa dan siswi di bawah. _

"_Nuguya?" tanya Hyukjae pada namja itu. namja itupun akhirnya membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup sementara untuk menikmati angin sepoi di sekitarnya. Dengan pelan di balikkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae—membuat kedua alis Hyukjae terangkat ketika mengenali siapa namja di depannya ini._

"_Loh? Kibum Sunbae? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hyukjae—dengan polosnya—ke arah Kibum—namja yang merupakan teman sekelas hyung-nya itu. Kibum tersenyum lembut ke arah Hyukjae—membuat Hyukjae sedikit terpana dengan senyuman yang sangat menghanyutkan itu._

"_Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Kibum—basa-basi—pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum canggung lalu menunjukkan secarik surat—yang sedari tadi di pegangnya—ke arah Kibum._

"_Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang yang katanya stalker-ku. Dan dia mengirim surat ini padaku melalui Wookie dan isinya menyuruhku datang ke atap. Tapi, sampai sekarang ia tak terlihat olehku." ujar Hyukjae. Kibum hanya mengulum senyum melihat kepolosan Hyukjae yang nampak alami hingga membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja manis berambut platinum blonde itu._

"_Apa kau tak melihat stalker-mu sekarang ini? Bukankah hanya kita berdua di atap?" tanya Kibum sedikit ambigu pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain—mencari __**sosok**__ yang di katakan sebagai stalker itu._

"_Ah!" detik berikutnya Hyukjae baru sadar dan langsung kembali menatap Sunbae-nya yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya itu._

"_Sun—sunbae, Stalker-ku?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan. Ingin rasanya Kibum 'memakan' mahluk polos alami(?) yang ada di depannya ini karena begitu lambatnya merespon kehadirannya._

"_Ne." jawabnya singkat sembari melebarkan sedikit senyumnya. Hyukjae hanya bisa membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar penuturan jujur dari Sunbae-nya itu._

_Karena merasa perasaan yang sedikit canggung Hyukjae pun menundukkan kepalanya—berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang memanas—dan juga menghindari pandangan Kibum yang memandangnya intens itu._

"_Saranghae, Hyukjae." ujar Kibum lantang—membuat degup jantung Hyukjae sedikit berdetak tak beraturan mendengarnya. Dengan pelan di susurinya tangan Hyukjae dari lengan ke pergelangan tangan dan ke jari-jari lentiknya. Ia pun segera menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan segera menarik lembut tangan itu agar semakin dekat dengannya. Setelah merasa sangat dekat, ia pun segera mendekap pinggang ramping Hyukjae dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Hyukjae sendiri yang merasa sedikit canggung hanya menaruh kedua belah tangannya ke pundak tegap Kibum._

_Dengan pelan tangan kanan Kibum segera membelai pipi kanan Hyukjae dan membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya. Hyukjae yang merasa masih sangat canggung hanya menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain—begitu bibir mereka tinggal beberapa centi saja, membuat Kibum hanya bisa mengecup lembut pipi kanan Hyukjae._

"_Aku melakukan banyak perjuangan untuk bisa meminta Sungmin hyung merestui hubungan kita ini. Jadi apa kau mau jadi namjachingu-ku?" _

_Hyukjae sedikit merinding mendengar tutur kata yang di ucapkan Kibum dengan ritme suara yang berat itu. Belum lagi ia berbicara tepat di telinga kanan Hyukjae, membuatnya sedikit geli dan merasakan sensasi aneh pada perasaannya. Dengan sedikit keyakinan yang di milikinya, Hyukjae pun akhirnya mengangguk, dan membuat Kibum tersenyum._

_CHU~_

_Hyukjae membelalakan matanya ketika merasakan bibir Kibum mencium lembut bibir merah ranumnya. Dan sedikit melumatnya._

"_Saranghae." ujar Kibum dengan sangat fasih—setelah melepas ciumannya—pada Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tanpa 'menjawab'. Kibum memang merasa sedikit kecewa karena tak mendapat jawaban yang di 'inginkannya' keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. Tapi, semua itu terbalas dengan kecupan hangat yang di berikan Hyukjae untuknya._

"_kau hanya milikku, bolehkan aku meng-klaimmu seperti itu? I Love You, Kim Hyukjae! Mulai sekarang kau harus panggil aku chagi. Bila kau mau malu, cukup panggil aku Hyung." ujar Kibum sembari menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua._

'_Apa aku benar sudah bisa menerima perasaanmu, Kibum hyung?"_

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

_**{Kim House}**_

"Eungghh…" terlihat seorang_ namja _cantik baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari pagi benar-benar menyilaukan matanya. Silaunya matahari pagi yang menyelinap masuk ke jendelanya itu benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka seluruh piyama _pink baby_ yang di pakainya dan menyisakan _underwear_-nya. Dengan pelan di susurinya _underwear_ itu hingga lepas dan menampilkan tubuh _naked-_nya. Dengan langkah pelan ia masuk ke dalam _bath_ _up _yang sudah di berinya sabun _teraphy _berwangikan _vanilla _serta _red rose_ dan juga air hangat yang begitu memanjakan tubuhnya di pagi yang dingin ini.

Ia pun menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya menyisakan kepalanya yang bersandar pada kepala _bath up _berwarna putih salju itu. Matanya terpejam dan berusaha menikmati _aroma teraphy_ yang menyapa indra penciumannya.

"…_**Tujuh Cahaya Berbeda Makna…"**_

"…_**Tujuh Cahaya Berbeda Makna…"**_

"…_**Tujuh Cahaya Berbeda Makna…"**_

"Eh?" Ia pun sontak membuka matanya ketika kata-kata itu kembali ternyiang dalam ingatannya. Dengan sayu di tatapnya langit-langit kamar mandinya yang berwarna _baby blue_ itu.

"Tujuh cahaya? Mutiara putih?" gumamnya pelan.

"Untuk apa aku mencarinya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan pikirannya ia pun kembali teringat dengan satu hal. Membangunkan adiknya! Dengan cepat ia pun menggosokkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan busa di dalam bak mandinya itu hingga wanginya ikut menempel dengan tubuhnya yang sangat mulus itu.

Dengan segera ia keluar dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa sabun yang masih menempel di bawah guyuran _shower_ air hangat. Dengan segera di ambilnya handuk merah yang tergantung di gantungan di belakang pintu dan di keringkannya seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah merasa kering, ia pun segera melingkarkan handuk itu pada pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali.

Cklek~

Dengan segera ia kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dia memilih kau santai berwarna hijau terang dan celana _training_ selutut yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Setelah menggantungkan handuknya, ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Buat _sandwich_ ajalah! Aku malas masak!" gumamnya. -_-''

Tangan terlatihnya pun telaten mengambil empat buah roti tawar dan memasukkannya ke dalam _oven_—guna memanggangnya. Dengan telaten pula tangannya segera mengambil beberapa daging dan sayuran segar—yang sudah di cucinya terlebih dahulu—dan menaruhnya di piring besar agar nanti lebih mudah di tata.

"Ah! Kibummie lupa!" ujarnya sambil menjetikkan jari. Ia pun langsung menaruh dua daging panggang ke dalam penggorengan yang sudah panas dan meninggalkannya sebentar. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil ia pun menaiki lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang berpintu warna hitam pekat. Dia tersenyum begitu mendapati sebuah gundukkan yang ada di bawah _bedcover_ itu.

SRAK!

Di sibaknya tirai yang menutupi kamar adiknya itu hingga cahaya matahari pagi masuk menerangi kamar adiknya yang gelap itu. Kepalanya menggeleng begitu mendapati kamar adiknya yang sedikit berantakan itu. Laptop yang masih di biarkan menyala di atas meja belajar, hingga baterainya _low_. _Blackberry_ dan juga PSP-nya yang di letakkan sembarangan di atas meja nakas. Serta beberapa buku novel fiksi maupun novel non-fiksi dan beberapa buku ensiklopedia berbahasa Korea maupun Inggris yang bertumpuk di samping tempat tidur.

'_dasar anak kelewat pintar!'_ batinnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati kasur adiknya dan segera mengguncang pelan tubuh adiknya.

"Bummie-_ah_! Bangun! Sudah jam 6 pagi, kau tak mau di tinggal _namjachingu_-mu itu pergi dengan pria lain bukan?"

SRETT!

Dan selimut itu pun langsung tersibak dengan cepat menampilkan wajah seorang Kim Kibum yang cemberut.

"Yak! Heechul _hyung_! Hyukkie tak mungkin berselingkuh!" ujarnya ketus dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. _Namja _cantik yang tadi di panggil Heechul itu pun hanya terkikik geli begitu adiknya hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Segera Heechul berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya dan pergi lagi menuju dapur. Dengan sedikit tergesa di menghampiri wajan penggorengannya.

"Untunglah tidak gosong." ujarnya saat melihat daging yang di panggangnya masih dalam keadaan utuh. -_-

"Yoshhh~ tinggal waktunya disusun!" ujarnya riang dan mengangkat daging itu ke dalam piring satunya yang masih kosong. Tangannya pun tergerak mengambil roti yang di panggangnya dari _oven_.

TING!

Bunyi roti sudah siap di keluarkan pun terdengar. Heechul langsung menyusun ke empat roti itu menjadi dua pasang roti _sandwich_ yang amat menggiurkan.

"Pagi, _nae namdongsaeng_!" ujar Heechul menyalami Kibum yang baru saja muncul(?) di dapur dan langsung duduk di kursi makan. Heechul pun menaruh satu piring berisi _sandwich_ tadi di depan Kibum, sementara satunya ia letakkan bersebrangan dengan meja makan Kibum—untuk dirinya.

Kibum hanya menatap datar _hyung _cantiknya itu dan melahap sa_ndwich_-nya dengan lahap. Sepertinya _uri_ Bummie kelaparan. =..=

Kemarin ia pulang berjalan kaki dari sekolah menuju rumahnya—karena mobilnya tadi pagi bannya kempis—sehingga ia harus menggunakan kaki-kakinya untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Dan ketika sampai rumah, _hyung_-nya belum pulang dan ia terpaksa tidur tanpa makan malam terlebih dahulu. Kibum akhir-akhir ini memang senang tidur lebih awal, katanya agar ia bisa menenangkan otaknya yang sekarang penuh dengan pikiran.

Bagaimana tidak penuh dengan pikiran? Pertama, Dia terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba _Science_ tingkat _Senior High School_ se-Seoul. Kedua, ia juga terpilih sebagai kandidat calon ketua osis yang baru, menggantikan ketua osis yang lama yang tiba-tiba harus pindah sekolah. Dan ketiga, hari ini sudah tanggal 2 April! Dan dua hari lagi, atau persingkatnya lusa, sudah ulang tahun kekasihnya, sementara di belum kepikiran sama sekali bagaimana cara memberi _surprise_ kepada _namjachingu_ manisnya itu.

Heechul yang asyik menyantap sarapannya itu pun menaruh garpu dan pisaunya ke piring kembali. Ia asyik menatap wajah adiknya yang hanya menatap kosong _sandwich_-nya. Dan sekarang ia malah asyik memainkan keju juga tomat di dalam _sandwich_ itu, sejak kapan Bummie jadi _childish_ begini,_ eoh_? Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Heechul saat ini.

"Yak! Kim Kibum! Aku memasak makanan itu bukan untuk kau mainkan, tapi untuk di makan!" ujar Heechul setengah berteriak—yang sukses membangunkan lamunan Kibum akan makanan di depannya itu.

"_Ne, Hyung, mian._" jawabnya dan kemudian mulai memasukan _sandwich_ yang sudah di potongnya kecil-kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Matanya kembali menerawang dan memandang kosong meja makan yang luas di depannya.

Heechul yang sedang meminum susu putihnya pun, kembali menatap wajah murung adiknya—yang biasanya datar itu—dan sedikit menyerngit heran, ia pun berniat menanyakan kegalauan(?) adiknya itu, "Bummie, kau kenapa,_ eoh_?" tanyanya pelan. Kibum pun hanya menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. Heechul tersenyum menanggapinya, dia tau adiknya itu berbohong.

"Aku ini _hyung_-mu, Bummie. Kau mana bisa membohongi aku dengan wajah _stoic_-mu itu! Ceritakan saja, mungkin _Hyung_ bisa membantu." ujar Heechul ia pun menaruh piringnya yang kosong beserta gelasnya ke dalam _wastafel _lalu kembali duduk—namun kali ini duduk disebelah adiknya.

"_Aniyo_, _Hyung_. Hanya saja aku—" Heechul menyerngit begitu Kibum menghentikan kata-katanya. Dengan cepat ia mengguncang sedikit bahu adiknya yang kembali melamun itu.

"Yak! Katakan saja, kenapa? Jangan bertele-tele seperti itu!" ujar Heechul sedikit geram. Kibum pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam pikirannya hanya satu, _'apa aku minta bantuan Heechul hyung saja untuk membuat kejutan untuk Hyukkie?'_

"_Hyung_~" Heechul hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Kau mau membantuku—" Heechul memutar bola matanya begitu Kibum menghentikan kembali kata-katanya.

"Membantu apa, _nae namdongsaeng _yang manis ini?" ujar Heecul dengan sedikit menggoda adiknya. Kibum pun hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Aku ini tampan! Bukannya manis!" ujarnya ketus, Heechul hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak perduli dan kembali menatap adiknya—memintanya melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi.

"_Hyung_ tau 'kan, dua hari lagi ulang tahunnya Hyukkie, jadi aku minta bantuan _hyung_ membantuku membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya nanti." ujar Kibum pelan. Heechul pun tersenyum lebar dan menghusap sayang surai hitam arang milik adiknya itu.

"Itu gampang! Sebegitu sayangnya 'kah kau dengan Hyukkie?" tanya Heechul—dengan nada menggoda kembali. Kibum pun menampilkan senyum mematikannya dan meninju pelan bahu _hyung_-nya itu karena sedari tadi menggodanya terus.

"Tak usah kau tanya _hyung_! Sudah pasti aku menyayanginya bahkan sangat mencintainya! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku berjuang mendapatkannya." ujarnya lantang. Heechul hanya tersenyum—lagi—dan mengangguk. Dia tau bagaimana adiknya itu bila membahas tentang orang yang di sayanginya—termasuk dirinya—apalagi bila itu sudah masuk ketegori sebagai kekasihnya. Dia sendiri heran, apa yang di sukai adiknya dari _namja _agak_ hyperactive _yang amat menyukai dunia _dance_ itu?

Baiklah dia mengakui, wajah Hyukkie (karena adiknya memanggilnya seperti itu, dia jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilnya seperti itu) sangat manis, dia juga pribadi yang amat ceria dan sangat menyenangkan juga ramah bila di ajak berbicara bersama. Dan juga dia juga tau bila Hyukkie amat sangat mencintai Kibum—setidaknya itu pemikirannya—jadi apa yang mesti ragukan dari sosok seperti Lee Hyukjae? Setidaknya bila adiknya itu bahagia, ia hanya bisa membiarkan adiknya itu mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Ah~ Kau memang _Hyung_ yang paling baik dan paling aku sayangi di seluruh dunia! Aku berangkat, yah? Byee~" ujar Kibum—terlihat _out of character_—dan segera berlari memakai tas selempangnya di bahu kanannya ke luar rumah. Meninggalkan Heechul yang masih mencerna 'kejadian' beberapa detik tadi. Ia pun menggosok pipi kanannya keras-keras untuk meninggalkan suatu bekas dan tak lama—

"YAK! KIM KIBUM! KENAPA KAU MAIN MENCIUMKU SAJA?"

Dan Kibum hanya terkikik geli lalu masuk ke dalam mobil _Lamborghini _merahnya—yang baru baik tadi malam—lalu pergi meninggalkan kawasan rumahnya untuk menjemput _namjachingu_-nya, berangkat sekolah bersama.

**.**

**~7 Colour Pearl~**

**.**

TIN!

TIN!

Hyukjae yang asyik mencuci piring kotornya itupun segera memanjangkan(?) lehernya ke depan pintu keluar guna melihat siapa yang me-nglakson rumahnya jam setengah 7 pagi begini. Sungmin yang tadinya sedang menyemir sepatu s_ket_-nya dan adiknya itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang satu itu.

"Masa bunyi klakson mobil _namjachingu_ sendiri tidak kenal?" tanya Sungmin menggoda.

BLUSH!

"Ish~ _hyung_ apaan sih! Aku 'kan ngga tau! Siapa tau itu bunyi mobil orang lainkan? Huh!" ujar Hyukjae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda—mencuci piring—tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang berjalan mendatangi pintu keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang sedari tadi asyik memencet-mencet tombol bel di depan pintu rumah itu.

"Pagi, _hyung_!" sapa _namja _yang agak _manly_ di depan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan _namja _itu untuk masuk.

"Sudah ku bilang, Kibum-_ah_. Kita ini seumuran, dan berhentilah memanggilku _hyung_!" ujar Sungmin sambil menuntun Kibum menuju sofa tamu. Kibum pun di persilahkan duduk—yang tentu saja diturutinya.

"Hehe~ walau seumuran, tapi 'kan kau lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku _hyung_. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku memanggilmu _hyung_. Tak salah bukan?" oke, ingin rasanya Sungmin membalas perkataan Kibum itu. Namun, berurusan dengan kekasih adiknya yang IQ-nya di atas rata-rata itu bisa membuatnya tambah pusing! Jadi, lebih baik dibiarkan sesuka hatinya saja. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Kibum.

"Ah~ Terserah kau sajalah! Ah, aku mau menyiapkan peralatan sekolah dulu. Tadi malam aku ketiduran, jadi lupa menyiapkan. Kau tunggu saja disini, _ne_? Hyukkie sedang mencuci piring. Kalau kalian berangkat, berangkat saja terlebih dahulu, ada yang ingin aku kerjakan sebentar di rumah." jelas Sungmin dan langsung meninggalkan Kibum ke kamarnya yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja dari ruang tamu. Kibum mengamati rumah minimalis milik _namjachingu_-nya itu. Satu kata, _'tak pernah berubah'_

Hyukjae memang bukanlah keluarga dari golongan di atas (sebut saja kaya), dia hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Mereka pun berasal dari daerah Mokpo dan berpindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikan mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka bercerai dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka di panti asuhan dari mereka kecil. Jadi, Kibum merasa benar-benar terpanggil hatinya untuk menjaga Hyukjae.

PRANG!

Kibum tersentak begitu mendengar bunyi pecahan yang berasal dari dapur. Dengan segera ia bangun dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah dapur. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Hyukkie-NYA.

"Hyukkie!" panggilnya pelan. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di dapur. Hanya dapur minimalis yang bersih namun sedikit menumpuk piring dan beberapa alat masak kotor di atas _wastafel _cuci piring.

"AUW!" Kibum pun tersentak dan segera berjalan ke arah suara jeritan kecil itu. Di lihatnya _namja _manis yang tengah memunguti pecahan kecil piring di bawah lantai tepat di bawah _wastafel._ Pantas saja Kibum tidak melihat mahluk manis ini jika ia berjongkok seperti itu dan terhalang oleh meja makan. Kibum pun ikut berjongkok dan melihat Hyukjae.

"Aduh~ sakit!" ujar Hyukjae. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bila Kibum tengah berjongkok di kirinya. Ia memperhatikan darah segar yang keluar dari sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan Hyukjae—sepertinya tertusuk pecahan kaca dari piring-piring itu. Dia pun ikut berdiri di belakang Hyukjae ketika Hyukjae berdiri.

CRUUSHH!

Hyukjae pun membasuh kedua jarinya itu—takut-takut nanti infeksi karena di biarkan terbuka. Namun ia segera memasang tampang cemberut saat darah dari kedua jarinya itu tak berhenti menetes.

"Ah!" Hyukjae sedikit tersentak saat tangan kanannya di tarik ke belakang—membuatnya juga ikut membalik dan segera melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Di lihatnya seorang _namja _manis namun_ manly _yang berdiri di hadapannya tengah menghisap darah yang ada di kedua jarinya.

"Loh, _hyung_, sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Hyukjae heran. Kibum pun segera menghentikan hisapannya dan membalut jari Hyukjae dengan perban yang memang terdapat pada lemari dapur yang ada di atas belakang kepala Hyukjae. Dengan segera di tutupnya perban itu dengan plester agar merekat kuat.

"Dari tadi aku menunggumu di depan namun kau tak kunjung datang, _chagi_!" jawab Kibum tidak nyambung. Hyukjae pun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu begitu mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Kibum.

CHU~

BLUSH!

Heran? Author pun begitu. Padahal mereka sudah sering berciuman, tapi mengapa Hyukjae masih suka merona seperti itu? Entahlah.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan bibir _sexy_-mu itu, Hyukkie _chagi_~ Kau tak mau 'kan aku 'makan' pagi-pagi buta begini?" tanya Kibum menggoda. Hyukjae yang merasa dalam sinyal 'bahaya' pun segera menggeplak kepala Kibum keras.

PLAK!

"Auw! _Appo_~" ujar Kibum manja sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Hyukjae hanya memutar bola mata kesal dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas yang sudah di siapkannya semalam—meninggalkan Kibum yang asyik bersungut ria di dapur.

"Yak, _chagi_! Tunggu aku!" ujar Kibum setengah berteriak lalu berjalan mengikuti Hyukjae ke kamarnya. Dengan segera ia ikut masuk ke dalam kamar yang penuh dengan _aksen _gambar _strawberry _itu.

Dia tersenyum simpul saat belihat sebuah bingkai besar yang tergantung di dinding berisi fotonya berdua dengan Hyukjae waktu di taman bermain. Di sana terlihat mereka memakai sebuah _sweater_ dengan gambar senada namun warna berbeda—hadiah dari Kibum. Kibum memakai warna hijau tua dan Hyukjae berwarna kuning cerah. Dan di foto itu Kibum tersenyum manis pada kamera sementara Hyukjae memasang _pose _imut dengan mengerucutkan bibir c_herry_-nya dan juga menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Sungguh foto yang menurut Kibum sangat berarti dan juga hari di foto itu juga berarti untuk Kibum karena itu adalah kencan pertama mereka untuk merayakan seminggu 'jadiannya' mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_, ayo berangkat!" ujar Hyukjae membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Kibum pun tersenyum dan segera menggandeng tangan Hyukjae.

POK!

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan juga dengan Kibum ketika mereka hampir sampai di depan mobil. Dengan segera Hyukjae sedikit membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh dari tas selempangnya itu. Kibum tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan menuju mobilnya begitu Hyukjae melepaskan gandengan mereka berdua.

"Hyukkie, ayo cep—" perkataan Kibum terpotong saat Hyukjae sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Bukan Hyukjae yang membuat Kibum kaget, tapi sebuah amplop berwarna _orange_ cerah yang di pegang oleh Hyukjae yang membuat kedua mata bulatnya membelak.

"Kau juga mendapatkannya?" tanya Kibum. Dahi Hyukjae menyerngit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Dengan segera Kibum membuka pintu penumpang depan untuk Hyukjae dan menyuruh Hyukjae masuk.

"Akan aku jelaskan didalam!" jelas Kibum. Hyukjae pun mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Kibum. Setelah menutup pintu penumpang, Kibum pun segera berlari ke arah kursi pengemudi dan masuk dengan cepat lalu menutup pintunya. Dia menatap Hyukjae yang masih memegangi surat itu.

"Dimana dan dari siapa kau dapatkan surat itu _chagi_?" tanya Kibum. Hyukjae pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum—yang tengah membongkar isi tasnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya di jalan semalam sehabis pulang dari supermarket 24 jam. Dan aku tak tahu siapa yang memberikannya, barang itu jatuh begitu saja dari atas—mungkin—lalu kupungut saja, karena memang surat itu untukku." jelas Hyukjae. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu dari dalam tasnya.

"Loh, _hyung_ sendiri dapat itu dari siapa dan dari mana?" tanya Hyukjae balik. Kibum hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu, kemarin aku baru saja pulang dari tes ilmiah di laboratorium sekolah semalam, dan aku menemukan ini di jalan ketika pulang ke rumah." jelas Kibum. Ia pun segera mengambil surat Hyukjae dan mengeluarkan suratnya dan juga surat dari amplopnya. Dengan segera di sejajarkannya kedua surat itu agar ia bisa membaca keduanya. Hyukjae hanya diam dan ikut memperhatikan surat itu.

"Membawa juga… Masa depanmu…" gumam Kibum membaca potongan kata dari suratnya dan surat Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Hyukjae. Kibum menggeleng namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku mulai mengerti. Kita di perintahkan untuk mencari potongan kata yang lainnya dalam surat ini. Setahuku potongan kata itu bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk kita menemukan mutiara seperti yang sudah di jelaskan surat ini, _chagi_. Dari yang sudah aku liat kita sudah menemukan dua potong kata yang—sepertinya—sedikit mulai menyambung ini. Ini berarti kita harus mencari surat lainnya. Coba kau pikirkan di sini ada tanda dari mutiara berwarna bukan? Kau Oranye sementara aku Ungu, tandanya kita memang harus mencari potongan kata dan warna berbeda dari mutiara lainnya bukan?" jelas Kibum yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit terperangah kagum. Memang memiliki _namjachingu _dengan IQ yang sangat tinggi itu tidak sia-sia.

"Wah! _Hyung_ hebat! Aku saja tidak mengerti sama sekali! _Hyung _tahu darimana kita harus mencari potongan kata-kata dari surat itu?" tanya Hyukjae. Kibum menghela nafas lalu menunjukkan salah satu suratnya ke hadapan Hyukjae.

"Temukan 'mutiara' yang lama hilang dan temukan potongan kata-kata yang akan kau ketahui sebagai 'takdir'-mu nanti!" ujar Kibum membaca ulang setiap deret kata dalam surat itu. Hyukjae mulai bisa mengerti dan mengangguk. Kibum pun kembali menyejajarkan kedua surat itu dan kemudian membacanya kembali. Tak lama kedua alisnya kembali bertaut karena membaca kalimat petunjuk lainnya dalam surat itu.

'_Kami 'sekumpulan' yang jauh untuk di pandang mata dari tempat 'kalian' berdiri'_ batin Kibum. Hyukjae pun memandang polos ke arah Kibum.

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir. Kibum hanya menggeleng dan memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Hyukjae pun ikut mengangguk mengerti—bila kekasihnya belum mau bicara karena sibuk berpikir—dan lebih memilih menyamankan duduknya sembari memainkan PSP Kibum yang di dapatinya di atas _dashboard_ mobil mewah Kibum itu.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya itu. Ia kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan segera menjalankannya menuju sekolah mereka. kedua surat—miliknya dan Hyukjae—di taruhnya di dalam laci _dashboard_ di samping kemudi. Selama perjalanan mereka di temani oleh lagu dari duo Trouble Maker (2Hyun/Hyunseung & HyunA) dengan judul lagu mereka yang sama-sama dengan grup mereka- Trouble Maker. Dan selama perjalanan mereka hanya hening. Hyukjae yang sibuk bermain 'Pokemon' di PSP Kibum menimbulkan suara _game_ dengan volume sedang -_-'', dan juga Kibum yang sibuk atau kata lain fokus dengan kemudinya.

'_sepertinya ini akan menjadi permainan 'mencari mutiara dan potongan kata' yang menarik. Siapapun yang membuat permainan ini aku berterima kasih padamu, Trouble Maker"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review? ^^

**Warm Hugs, **

**_Reepetra2101**


	3. Chapter 3: chap2: What's Happen?

"**Kami Adalah Tujuh Cahaya Berbeda Makna Yang Akan Membawa Juga Menuntun Dirimu Menuju Masa Depanmu"**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika 7 namja cantik dan manis ini di beri peringatan…  
Harus mencari 7 mutiara malaikat yang berbeda warna…  
Dan jika mereka tidak melakukannya…  
Maka mereka takkan pernah bertemu…  
Dengan 'cinta sejati' mereka…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012  
**__and the Idea come from My Lovely Oppa __**Aryadhana_**_

_Inspired from __**Beast – Mystery**__,__** & Troublemaker – Trouble Maker**__,____as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
and All Super Junior Couple's  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!KiHyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance – Mystery – Fantasy

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (later…), etc can find by URself!

If u **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

"Yoh, _Bro_!" Leeteuk tersentak kaget dari kursi kerjanya begitu mendengar sapaan yang terdengar kurang sopan itu. Dia pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati sahabatnya sudah menyengir tanpa dosa di sana. Dia hanya mendengus kesal dan segera memberi _namja _cantik itu untuk segera masuk.

"Chullie-_ah_, kau mau membuatku jantungan, _eoh_?" tanya Leeteuk lembut tapi mengerikan. Heechul—_namja _cantik itu hanya tersenyum manis dan menggeleng. Dia lalu segera masuk dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja sahabatnya itu. Leeteuk memandang Heechul dengan alis tertaut.

"Ada angin apa kau ke sini?" tanya Leeteuk. Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Yak! Jadi kau tak senang aku ke sini? Kau tak tahu 'kah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu~" ujar Heechul mendramatisir. Leeteuk hanya memutar bola mata bosan menatap sahabat cantik—seperti dirinya—didepannya itu.

"Yak! Ini bukan di akademi! Tak usah sok mendramatisir begitu! Aku tahu bila kau ke sini karena ada maunya." Cibir Leeteuk. Sepertinya terlalu lama bersahabat dengan Heechul omongan Leeteuk makin hari makin benar saja. -_-

"Hehe~ Kau tahu saja. Aku ke sini memang karena ingin meminta bantuanmu, Teukie sayang~" ujar Heechul memohon. Leeteuk jadi merinding sendiri begitu mendengar panggilan yang terdengar aneh itu dari bibir Heechul.

"Ya! Jangan memanggil aku seperti itu! Kau mau minta bantuan apa?" tanya Leeteuk _to the point_.

"Aku boleh meminjam _café_-mu satu hari saja, yah?" ujar Heechul. Leeteuk terlihat berpikir kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. Sepertinya aura malaikat anggunnya malah bertransformasi menjadi setan bila melihat seringaian mencurigakannya itu.

"Berani bayar berapa? Bagaimana bila 10 ribu _won_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis—menghilangkan seringaian yang tadi tentunya. Heechul langsung terbelalak hebat mendengar nominal yang di sebutkan oleh _namja _di depannya itu.

_WHAT THE_?

"Yak! Kalau pelit kuburanmu nanti sempit! Masa pada sahabat sendiri kau perhitungan? Jahat sekali kau!" ujar Heechul kesal.

"Aish, kau itu meminjam _café_-ku, jadi penghasilan _café_-ku jadi berkurang, masa iya aku memberikanmu gratis?" ujar Leeteuk sembari meledek ke arah Heechul. Heechul hanya mendengus dan segera bangun dari tempat duduknya—membuat Leeteuk menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya. Heechul menghentikan langkahnya yang tadi hendak pergi keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk. Dia berbicara tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku mau pulang, mau memberitahukan Bummie bila aku tidak bisa membantunya untuk menyiapkan _surprise_ yang sangat _special _untuk ulang tahun Hyukkie, _namjachingu_-nya lusa nanti, mengingat Hyukkie adalah kekasih pertamanya. Padahal 'kan niatku untuk meminjam _café_-mu itu untuk membuat kejutan untuk Hyukkie, salah satu pegawaimu itu di sini. Jadi tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk memancing Hyukkie datang ke tempat yang membuatnya curiga. Tapi sepertinya aku harus merayakannya kecil-kecilan saja dirumah Hyukkie dan merencanakannya dengan Sungmin." Ujar Heechul panjang lebar. Leeteuk langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Heechul. Ia tak menyangka bila niat Heechul ternyata sebaik itu. Apalagi ia ingin membahagiakan adiknya dan juga Hyukjae, _namja _manis yang menjadi salah satu pegawai kesayangannya itu.

Tanpa Leeteuk sadari, Heechul menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia berpikir pasti sahabatnya itu tengah menimbangkan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Memang dasar ratu iblis—kira-kira seperti itulah sebutan Kibum untuk Heechul.

_Set…_

_Dul…_

_Han—_

"Yak! Jangan marah Hee~ aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Baiklah aku akan meminjamkan _café_-ku untukmu." Ujar Leeteuk berusaha memenangkan Heechul.

'_YES!' _Heechul memekik senang—dalam hati tentunya. Ia pun tetap mempertahankan wajah _dramatisir_-nya dan membalikkan kembali badannya ke arah Leeteuk. Dia menatap Leeteuk dengan mata yang—sengaja—berkaca-kaca. Leeteuk jadi _ngeh s_endiri begitu melihat wajah sahabatnya yang seperti itu.

"Aku sayang padamu, Teukie _chagi_~" ujar Heechul dengan senyuman riang. Leeteuk pun memutar bola matanya kesal begitu melihat Heechul sudah kembali riang seperti itu.

"Pasti itu cuman akal-akalannya saja!" gumam Leeteuk—yang tentu saja bisa di dengar Heechul dan membuat _namja _cantik itu terkekeh geli karena berhasil menipu sahabatnya sendiri. -_-

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, _ne_?" ujar Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Leeteuk dan menebarkan _flying kiss _pada _namja _dengan lesung pipi mungilnya itu—membuat Leeteuk jadi bergidik geli karena tingkahnya.

BLAM!

Leeteuk mengurut dada saking kagetnya. Sahabatnya itu sepertinya memang berniat membuatnya jantungan. Sudah beberapa kali ia selalu di kagetkan dengan kehadiran _namja _cantik itu sekarang pulangpun masih sempat-sempatnya mengangetkan orang.

"Dasar!" gumam Leeteuk sambil tersenyum geli mengingat sahabat yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Dia pun kembali berkutat dengan buku gaji para pegawainya.

SRET!

"_4 April tunggulah kami yang akan menjemput kalian!"_

Leeteuk langsung mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangannya. Suara dan bayangan tiba-tiba yang terdengar telinga dan tertangkap pandangannya itu memang sangat meresahkan dirinya.

"4 April? Ada apa dengan tanggal itu? Itu kan tanggal ulang tahun Hyukkie" gumam Leeteuk. Ia pun menerawang dan mengingat tentang bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan surat itu.

"Siapa _namja _itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun tak ingin ambil pusing dan lebih memilih mengerjakan masalah keuangan pegawainya tersebut.

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

[_SKIP TIME_]  
_**2 days later…**_

TET!

TET!

TET!

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah pun langsung menyapa indra pendengaran seluruh siswa ELF SHS. Mereka semua pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Bummie _hyung_ mana yah?" tanya seorang _namja _manis yang kita kenali sebagai Lee Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah mencari sosok _namjachingu_-nya yang biasanya selalu muncul tiba-tiba(?) itu.

DRRTTTT..

DRRTTTT..

"Eh?" Hyukjae pun merogoh kantung celananya dan mencari di mana letak _flip_ _handphone_-nya berada. Satu pesan masuk dan ternyata merupakan dari Kibum.

.

**From : Kibummie hyung  
Subject : Sorry**

**Maaf, kau langsung bekerja ke café saja, hyung tak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Hyung ingin menyiapkan sesuatu yang 'penting'.**

**.**

"Huuffttt…" Hyukjae pun langsung mem_-pout _-kan bibirnya imut begitu membaca pesan itu. Entah, ia merasa sangat kesal.

"Yasudahlah aku ke _café_ saja." ujarnya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju _café_ tempatnya bekerja. Dengan pelan kaki jenjangnya menyisiri jalan yang ada di sekitar sana dan melangkahkannya santai. Sesekali bibir mungilnya yang imut dan berwarna merah merekah itu menyenandungkan lagu.

Dia sekarang terus berjalan menyusuri setiap lusur aspal menuju _Café_ itu sambil terus menanggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama dari nada lagu yang ia senandungkan. Mulutnya langsung terkatup dan matanya sedikit membelalak ketika melihat seorang _namja_ tergeletak di atas tanah dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Langkahnya pun ia langsung percepat menghampiri _namja_ yang—nampaknya—tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Hey, _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengguncang tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu. Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat wajah _namja_ itu sedikit bonyok dan juga terlihat darah keluar dari salah satu lubang hidung, sudut bibir kanan, dan juga di pelipis kirinya.

"Wuah! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Hyukjae memekik pelan. Ia mengangkat pelan tubuh itu dan sedikit menyeretnya menuju trotoar yang ada di dekat mereka. Dengan segera ia menselojorkan kakinyaa dan membaringkan kepala _namja_ itu di pahanya. Dia segera menarik tas punggungnya dan menaruhnya tepat di samping badannya. Dengan segera di ambilnya sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung saku yang ada di tasnya. Tangan lentiknya pelan membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang kering pada wajah _namja_ itu.

"Apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah kerja dulu, yah?" gumamnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menekan luka di pelipis kiri _namja_ itu dan membuat _namja_ itu meringis dan langsung terbangun. Hyukjae agak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat _namja_ itu membuka matanya dan menatap matanya.

Terpesona.

Satu kata yang tergambar jelas di kepala Hyukjae ketika menatap pandangan yang—sangat—polos yang di berikan oleh _namja_ berwajah tampan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bangunlah, sebaiknya kau aku antar ke rumah sakit." Ujar Hyukjae sambil mengangkat pelan tubuh _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu berusaha bangun dan membiarkan Hyukjae memapah tubuhnya—yang sebenarnya—lebih besar daripada tubuh Hyukjae itu. Bahkan tubuhnya terbilang atletis dan juga tegap bila di bandingkan dengan Hyukjae yang nyatanya tubuhnya lebih kurus darinya.

"Ak—aku tidak mau ke rumah sak—sakit." Hyukjae langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar _namja_ itu berbicara agak terbata padanya. Dia malah jadi bingung sendiri ingin membawa _namja_ ini bila ia tak ingin di bawa pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Yasudah, kau ikut aku ke rumahku saja. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti bila sampai lukamu itu tidak di obati." ujar Hyukjae. Khawatir? Tentu saja! Mau ia di dekam dalam penajra kalau sampai _namja_ ini mati? Oh, sungguh mau di taruh dimana wajahnya yang manis dan unyu-unyu nan menggemaskan ini? -_-

_Namja_ itu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Hyukjae memapahnya, lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil yang di balas _gummy smile_ andalan Hyukjae.

Dan tanpa Hyukjae sadari, _namja_ itu menyeringai dalam hatinya.

'_satu umpan telah berhasil tertangkap!'_

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

TAK!

"Auw!" Kibum mengaduh ketika Heechul menyentil jidatnya pelan hingga membuatnya sedikit kesakitan. Heechul hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan kesal dan kembali menyentil leher Kibum, membuat _namja_ tampan itu mengaduh lagi.

"Tch, _Hyung_, kau ini kenapa sih?" decih dan tanya Kibum risih sambil menangkap pergelangan tangan Heechul. Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang berdiri bersebrangan dengan mereka hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka bosan begitu melihat pertengkaran konyol dua kakak beradik itu.

"Aku bosan, jadi aku cari sedikit kerjaan saja. Mana kekasih tercintamu itu, Bummie? Ini sudah hampir satu jam kita menunggunya disini, dan ia belum datang-datang juga." Jawab Heechul di sertai keluhannya itu.

"Iya, yah. Padahal biasanya jam segini saja ia sudah sibuk mencuci piring di dapur _café_." Ujar Sungmin mengimbuhi. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Kibum sendiri jadi berpikir dan mengaduk gelas berisi _cappuccino _di depannya. Mereka berempat, tepatnya berenam karena Ryeowook dan Henry tengah sibuk didapur, entah apa yang di lakukan dua mahluk mungil itu di dapur. Mereka tengah berkumpul di _café_ Leeteuk. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk memberikan _surprise_ kepada Hyukjae masalah ulang tahun yang membebani pikiran Kibum akhir-akhir ini.

"Dia belum datang?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari dapur bersama dengan Henry di belakangnya yang sudah memegang segelas jus jeruk di tangannya. Kibum hanya menggeleng pelan pada Ryeowook sebagai jawaban begitu dua _namja_ mungil itu sudah mendekati mereka berempat yang masih setia berdiri di _counter café._

"Heem.. Aku sampai tidak menjaga _cafe _satu hari ini, untunglah hari ini tidak ada jadwal yang mengembalikan buku. Satu jam lagi kan jam tutup _café_ bukan, Li Te-_ge_?" tanya Henry pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk dan menghela nafas.

"_Ne, _Henry_-ah_. Dan bisa gagal rencana kita kalau seandainya ia tak datang sejam lagi." ujar Leeteuk sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kibum sendiri membungkukan sedikit badannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Heechul yang melihat adiknya agak frustasi itu hanya bila menghela nafas dan mengusap pelan punggung tegap Kibum.

"Awas saja kalau sampai ia tak datang, kurebus ia untuk makanan Heebum." Sungmin melotot begitu mendengar ancaman Heechul itu.

"Yak! _Hyung_, sampai-sampai kau berbuat begitu pada adik kesayanganku, Kibum nanti yang kucincang sebagai makanan seminggu untuk Choco!" ujar Sungmin tak mau kalah. Heechul hanya membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Dasar _brother complex!_" cibir Leeteuk. Heechul dan Sungmin pun langsung men-_deathglare_ Leeteuk begitu mendengar _namja_ cantik yang paling tua di antara mereka, mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Dasar gak ingat umur!" ledek Heechul dan Sungmin hampir bersamaan dan memeletkan lidah mereka kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk kalah telak! Kibum, Ryeowook dan Henry hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah ketiga _namja_ yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

Kibum membiarkan semuanya larut dalam acara ledek-ledekan mereka sementara ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk _café_. Berharap akan ada sosok _namja_ manis dengan senyum kesukaan Kibum itu datang dari sana.

'_Kau dimana, chagiya?'_

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

Hyukjae mendorong pelan pagar rumahnya dengan tangannya yang tidak di pakai untuk memapah _namja_ asing yang di tolongnya itu. _Namja_ itu hanya diam memandangi wajah Hyukjae yang begitu memikat hatinya. Baginya, Tuhan mungkin merasakan kehilangan salah satu malaikat terindahnya.

"Hey! Bisakah kau bantu aku?" ujar Hyukjae risih setelah melihat _namja_ itu terus memperhatikan wajahnya. _Namja_ itu tetap diam membuat Hyukjae rasanya dongkol!

Dengan sisa tenaganya Hyukjae langsung mendorong kasar pagar itu hingga terbuka sempurna. Ia lalu kembali memapah _namja_ itu setelah sebelumnya kembali menutup pagar itu dengan kakinya, menendangnya. Sungguh, emosinya sudah terkuras habis-habisan dalam satu hari!

Hyukjae pun langsung merogoh kantung celana sekolahnya dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci yang ia dapatkan dari sana tentunya. Ia membawa _namja_ itu dan segera mendudukan pelan _namja_ itu di sofa ruang tamunya. Baru ia ingin melangkah ke dapur, tapi tangannya sudah di tahan oleh _namja_ itu.

"_Wae_? Aku mau ke dapur sebentar mengambil kotak P3K." ujar Hyukjae. _Namja_ itu tetap diam dan akhirnya menarik tangan Hyukjae, hingga membuat _namja_ manis itu terjatuh di pangkuannya.

BLUSH!

Wajah Hyukjae merona ketika melihat wajah _namja_ tampan itu yang hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter_ saja dari wajahnya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang err.. membuat jantung Hyukjae rasanya ingin berhenti berdetak.

"Mengapa? Apa wajahku sebegitu tampannya sampai kau menatapku seperti itu?" uhh.. Suara itu… '_tolong siapapun bunuh aku sekarang sebelum jantungku copot dari tempatnya!_' batin Hyukjae nelangsa.

"Eum… Bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Lukamu harus segera di obati." Mohon Hyukjae. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia terdiam ketika _namja_ itu menyeringai padanya.

"Melepasmu? _Mian_, untuk kali ini aku tak akan melepasmu, lagi" ujar _namja_ itu dengan penuh penekanan. Sedetik kemudian Hyukjae makin mematung di tempatnya.

Mata _namja_ itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi memerah, semerah layaknya darah. Hyukjae seakan terpaku pada satu titik yang merangsang saraf motoriknya itu. Dia merasa tubuhnya seperti di kendalikan—namun bukan dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia terhipnotis dengan sendirinya karena menatap mata tajam itu.

"Kau milikku. Takkan pernah ada yang bisa memilikimu selain aku. Sampai kapanpun!" ujar _namja_ itu lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia membawa Hyukjae berdiri.

Hyukjae hanya diam—karena masih terhipnotis—dan diam saja ketika _namja_ itu membawa tangannya melingkar di lehernya. _Namja_ itu mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

Sebuah… Mutiara oranye?

Ia memeluk erat pinggang Hyukjae. Sedetik kemudian ia melempar mutiara itu ke tanah dan—

BUSSH!

—mutiara itu pecah menjadi serpihan kecil dan akhirnya mengeluarkan asap oranye yang mengelilingi tubuh Hyukjae dan _namja_ itu.

ZIINGG!

Kedua _namja_ itupun akhirnya hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya asap itu. Beberapa detik kemudian mutiara oranye itu berubah menjadi selembar kertas yang tergeletak sembarangan di ruang tamu itu.

Tak tahu untuk apa kertas itu disana? Namun, logika telah menjelaskan, kertas itu ada di tujuan yang tepat.

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

Sungmin setengah berlari dari _café _menuju rumahnya. Yah, _namja_ imut itu sibuk sendiri karena dari 3 jam yang lalu—bahkan, saat _café_ sudah tutup sejam yang lalu, _namja_ pecinta _strawberry_ itu belum datang juga. Sebagai kakak satu-satunya yang menjaga Hyukjae dari kecil, ia merasa kelewat khawatir pada adiknya yang manis itu.

GRIEETTT!

Sungmin pun langsung mendorong pagar rumahnya begitu ia sampai di tempat tinggalnya yang minimalis itu. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia langsung meraih _knop_ pintu rumahnya.

CKLEK!

'_Eoh? Tak dikunci?'_ batinnya bingung. Ia pun langsung membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa harus menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Satu yang ada di pikirannya hanya adiknya. Sangat jarang adiknya itu tidak ke _café_ barang sehari pun!

"Hyukkie! Kau dimana _saeng_? Hey! Hyukkie _chagi_!" seru Sungmin sambil meniti tangga satu-persatu dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya yang memang berada di lantai dua itu.

CKLEK!

"Hyukkie!" Sungmin berseru lagi sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar adiknya. Dengan sedikit terburu, matanya terus menyelusuri setiap sudut kamar itu bahkan sampai ke kamar mandinya. Siapa tahu adiknya ada disana, bukan?

"Hyukkie!" Sungmin tanpa lelah terus memanggil nama Hyukjae tanpa jeda. Nafasnya sudah sangat sesak ketika nama _namja_ manis itu kembali di teriakkannya.

"Hyukkie… Kau.. hosh~ hosh~ dimana?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Tak lama kemudian ia langsung jatuh terduduk di pinggir kasur Hyukjae yang penuh dengan aksen buah _strawberry_ kesukaannya itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Hyukkie… Hiks.. jangan buat.. Hiks.. _Hyung_ khawatir…" ujar Sungmin—tanpa sadar—matanya mulai memerah, kabur, dan akhirnya air mata tanpa peringatan jatuh membasahi pipi _chubby-_nya. Dia sudah merasa sangat cemas dan takut. Ia bahkan sempat berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak tentang suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada Hyukjae.

_***Nae ssyo, nae ssyo, opera…  
Norarhaneun opera chumchuneun nae opera…  
Neomu joheunikka jeongdabeun igeonikka…***_

Ia langsung merogoh kantung celananya. Dan melihat satu _caller_ di layar _touchscreen_ itu.

**-Kibummie- calling**

Dengan cepat segera di tekannya tombol hijau di sisi kiri layar _handphone_ itu dan segera merespon panggilan dari seberang itu.

/ "_Yeoboseyo,_ Sungmin _hyung_?" / tanya panggilan di seberang sana.

"Kib—hiks… Hiks… Kibummie." jawab Sungmin susah payah di sela isakannya.

/ "_Hyung_,_ Waeyo_? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukkie? Mengapa kau menangis?" / tanya Kibum beruntun. Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan—walau Kibum tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Ak—aku tak tau. Begitu aku pulang, Hyuk—Hyukkie sudah tidak ada."

/ "Yasudah, kau tunggulah di sana, aku akan segera ke sana!" TUT~ TUT~ / dan akhirnya panggilan itu di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Kibum. Sungmin langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ponsel yang sempat di bantingnya karena marah pada Hyukjae beberapa hari yang lalu itupun tergeletak sembarangan di lantai, tak jauh dari badan Sungmin.

"Hyukkie.. _Please_~ kembali." Mohon Sungmin entah pada siapa. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sudut kasur Hyukjae dan menekuk lututnya di hingga ke dadanya. Dan akhirnya, Lee Sungmin yang terkenal tegar di depan adiknya itupun akhirnya menangis.

"Hyukkie, _jeb—jebal_~ Kembali… Jangan buat aku khawatir." Air matanya makin banyak keluar membasahi lututnya yang tertutup oleh celana _jeans_-nya.

"_Hyung… Aku sayang hyung. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menangis, ne? Karena Hyung adalah panutan Hyukkie untuk tetap tegar, dan Hyung selalu mengajarkan pada Hyukkie 'kan? Bahwa seorang namja tidak boleh menangis. Iya, bukan? Maka dari itu berjanjilah pada Hyukkie, Hyung." _

Kata-kata Hyukjae pun langsung terngiang di telinganya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dari lututnya dan mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya dengan kasar. Ia tetap diam bergeming di tempatnya dan memandang satu foto besar yang terpajang di dinding dengan seksama, foto Kibum dan Hyukjae berdua.

"_Hyung_ tak bisa tanpa senyumanmu, _hyung_ tegar karena kau selalu berjanji untuk di samping _hyung. _Tapi, kalau begini, bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tegar bila tanpamu _nae namdongsaeng_…" gumam Sungmin lagi. Matanya sudah kabur dan air mata sudah hampir keluar lagi, namun sebisa mungkin di tahannya.

"Hyukkie… kembalilah~"

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul khawatir saat Kibum sudah kembali masuk ke dalam _café_. 15 menit yang lalu ia memang izin sebentar keluar untuk menelpon Sungmin. Kibum tidak menjawab dan tanpa peringatan ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tadi tergeletak di _counter_. Heechul dan yang lainnya pun langsung menatap Kibum heran ketika _namja_ itu langsung berjalan keluar _café_ menuju tempat parkiran.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?" seru Heechul ketika Kibum sudah keluar dari _café_. Kibum hanya menatap _hyung_ cantiknya dan memberi isyarat tatapan yang seakan berkata; 'kau-dan-yang-lainnya-disini-saja'. Heechul akhirnya pun mengangguk dan kembali berdiri di dekat Leeteuk.

"Dia mau ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk. Henry dan Ryeowook yang ada di dekat mereka pun langsung mendekati mereka.

"Entahlah, nampaknya ia mau menyusul Sungmin. Kita tinggal tunggu saja perkembangan ke depannya." Jawab Heechul. Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Henry pun akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali diam di tempat mereka berdiri masing-masing.

"Kuharap kau membawa kabar baik, Bummie, Minnie." Gumam Heechul dengan wajah cemas yang kentara.

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

Kibum mengendalikan Lamborghini-nya dengan sedikit kalap. Ia tak perduli dengan jalanan yang sedikit ramai—karena sudah hampir malam. Ia tak perduli bila nanti ada polisi unit lalu lintas yang mengejarnya. Hanya satu yang ia perdulikan, Hyukkie-NYA!

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat orang cemas, Hyukkie." Ujar Kibum kesal. Tapi, sekesal apapun dia pada Hyukjae-nya, ia lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Hyukjae yang _notabene_-nya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

CKIIEETT!

Kibum langsung menginjak rem saat melihat _traffic light _di depannya menunjukkan warna merah. Walaupun ia sangat khawatir, paling tidak ia masih sayang nyawanya sendiri. Dia masih belum mau mati hanya karena kecelakaan bodoh yang nyata adalah penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah! Cepat!" ujarnya seakan berbicara pada _traffic light_ itu. Dia sudah berada di ambang batas kesabarannya.

"_Bummie hyung… Kalau membawa kendaraan jangan terbawa emosi, ne? Aku tak mau kau tinggal mati!"_

Kata Hyukjae terngiang di telinganya. Ia tersenyum—sangat—tipis mengintai suara yang—baginya—sangat lembut itu.

TIN!

TIN!

Kibum langsung mendongakkan kepalanya begitu dia mendengar suara klakson dari beberapa kendaraan di kiri, kanan dan juga belakangnya. Dia langsung menekan gas dengan tekanan sedang dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Kata-kata Hyukjae nampaknya memang sudah menjadi 'peringatan' untuknya.

Dengan segera ia menyalakan _ratting_ kanannya dan membelokkan Lamborghini-nya ke arah kanan masuk ke dalam komplek perumahan sederhana di pinggiran Seoul. Begitu matanya tertuju pada papan jalan bertuliskan '12E' di depannya, ia langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju blok itu. Dan akhirnya ia pun langsung berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis didepannya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia langsung masuk ke dalam halaman rumah—yang bisa dibilang—tidak terlalu besar itu.

**-Kibum POV-**

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku dengan sangat cepat ke rumah Sungminnie _hyung_ dan Hyukkie. Aku benar-benar di landa perasaan khawatir saat mendengar suara isakan Minnie _hyung_ saat ku telpon tadi waktu di _café_. Ini sudah pertanda awal yang buruk tentang Hyukkie-ku!

TOK!

TOK!

"_Hyung_!"

Tak ada sahutan. Kemana semuanya? Ah! _Pabboya _Kim Kibum! Mana mungkin ada orang selain Minnie _hyung _dan Hyukkie di rumah ini. Aku sebenarnya merasa heran, mengapa pintu di biarkan terbuka?

Dengan langkah agak terburu-buru aku langsung berlari ke sekeliling rumah Hyukkie mencari keberadaan Sungmin _Hyung_. Aku menaiki tangga rumah ini menuju kamar Hyukkie. Yah, kamar Hyukkie memang ada di lantai 2.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _Jebal_.. Aku takkan memarahimu lagi jika kau kembali.. Hiks.." samar-samar kudengar tangisan seseorang di kamar Hyukkie. Seperti—

"_Hyung_ janji tak akan memarahimu bila kau mau tinggal di rumah Bummie, kau bebas melakukan apapun dengannya!"

—Sungmin _hyung_? Ehem, ehem.. Pipiku kenapa jadi memanas di saat mendengar kata terakhir Sungmin _hyung_? Yak! Kim Kibum, sempat-sempatnya dirimu _blushing_ di saat seperti ini?

"Sungmin _Hyung_~" panggilku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukkie. Ku lihat Minnie _hyung_ duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Eurgh… Aku jadi semakin tidak tega bila melihat mahluk imut yang satu ini! Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di depannya.

"_Hyung_…" Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya ke arahku. Aku mematung, wajahnya sudah bersimbah air mata. Dan tanpa peringatan ia langsung menerjangku dan memelukky erat. Kurasakan bahuku basah, nampaknya ia menangis lagi.

"_Uljima_, _hyung_." Ujarku menenangkan. Sungmin _hyung_ menggeleng pelan dan kemudian kembali ku dengar isakan kecil.

"Hyukkie~ Bummie! Hyukkie-KU!" ujar Sungmin _hyung_. _Aigo_~ bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan orang menangis. Aku membantunya berdiri dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Hyukkie. Kami menuju ruang tamu dan aku mendudukan Sungmin _hyung_ di sofa yang ada di sana.

SRET!

Aku merasakan kakiku memijak sesuatu. Segera ku tundukan tubuhku dan mengambil… kertas? Aku membaca isi di dalam kertas yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai itu sambil mendudukan diriku di sebelah Minnie _Hyung_. Kurasakan sofa ini sedikit bergerak dan hawa nafas yang sedikit menerpa bahuku, nampaknya Minnie _hyung_ ikut mendekati aku dan ikut membaca surat ini.

Kurasakan nafasku sedikit memburu dan tubuhku menegang. Kurasakan tangan mencengkram erat lengan kananku, sepertinya Minnie _hyung_ juga merasakan hal yang sama. Surat ini kan—

_***Ireohke nan tto~  
Itji mothago~  
Nae gasseum sog-e, kkeut nahji anneul~***_

Aku langsung merogoh kantungku dan mengambil ponselku. Ku lihat nama Heechul _hyung_ terpampang di layar dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung ku angkat.

/ "_Yeobo—_" /

"_HYUNG_! Hyukkie di culik!"

/ "—_seyo.._ _MWO_?" /

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eonni-deul… Saeng-deul… Chingu-deul… Lisa ada dua FF baru #digeplak# Judulnya Confused Love di Rated M *always* and I Can't Stop Thinking About You di Rated T :D di baca and jangan lupa di Review ne #plak

Tangan Lisa udah sembuh and Gips-nya udah di lepas sih, tapi belum boleh banyak bergerak terutama buat ngetik, jadi Lisa cuman bisa ngelanjutin beberapa FF dulu gapapa, ne? #nyengirwatados #plak

Lisa sekarang lebih sering ON di Twitter, jadi yang mau connect sama Lisa tinggal follow Lisa aja :D HP Lisa ERROR mulu kalo di pake buka FB u,u

Karena kemarin kehapus, Masih bersediakah kalian sekalian untuk me-review FF Lisa yang satu ini, yaah~ sekedar motivasi ajalah :** #hugReaders# mian pendek, chap depan (seandainya tangan udah agak baikan) pasti di lanjutin deh, and semoga saja lebih panjang :D

Kalau seandainya kena hapus lagi, kalian bisa cari di WP Lisa, alamatnya ada di Bio :)

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


End file.
